New Beginnings
by Sapphire
Summary: Jack McCoy gets married again.


That morning, Abbie got dressed and went to have coffee with her parents. No sooner than they had greeted her did Camilla Carmichael start in. "Abbie, darling, are you sure that you want to marry Jack McCoy? He's thirty years older than you are, has two children, one of which is your age, a grandchild, and he's Catholic." "Mother, yes! I am going to marry Jack tomorrow whether you like it or not. I know he's thirty years older than I am, but we love each other. I know both of the girls, Meggie is the sweetest little girl you'll ever see. Sheena's such a good baby, so precious. I don't care if he's Catholic, I'd become an Aggie if I had to, to marry Jack." "I just hope you know what you're doing." "I don't know why you're talking to me about this anyway. You and Daddy have been divorced for six years!" Camilla got up and went back to her hotel room, leaving Bryan and Abbie Carmichael in her wake. "She's just looking out for you, daughter." "She wants me to be a carbon copy of her. I just can't do that! I love Jack, you know that, Daddy." "Yeah. I also know Jack'll take good care of you. That's why I'm not opposing the marriage. You two love each other a lot. I know he'll take care of my only daughter." Abbie hugged him and continued talking about wedding plans.

That morning, Jack got dressed, bought flowers, and went to a gravesite of an old friend. "Hey. It's finally happened, Abbie and I are getting married. She'll be good for Meggie, and I love her. I never thought I could love anyone after you died, but Abbie and my daughters have taught me life goes on. I wish you and Adam could be here, but I know it's impossible. I just want to thank you for the gifts of our daughter and your love. I'll always love you, but I love Abbie too." He placed the flowers at the headstone, looked up at the ray of sunshine beaming through the clouds, and smiled. "Thanks, Claire."

That afternoon, the house Abbie and Jack remodeled was humming and busy. Abbie, Cait McCoy-Logan, and Meggie were upstairs. Meggie had on a beautiful dress, but was squirming around on the bed watching her sister and her stepmother get ready. "Okay, I've got something old, my grandmother's wedding dress. Something new is the shoes. Something borrowed are these earrings. And something blue…" There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "It's me," Jack answered. Cait went to the door and opened it a crack. "Dad, you can't come in. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." "Well, give these to Abbie." He passed a bouquet of red roses and bluebonnets through the door. "Something blue." He went back to the guest room to finish getting ready. "I can't believe this is really happening. I can't believe Dad's actually getting married again. Meggie, go find Uncle Lennie for me." "Why?" "Because I want to talk to Abbie, now scoot." Jack's littlest daughter ran out in search of her godfather. "Abbie, God knows I've had my disagreements with Dad. We've both said things we didn't mean. I really love him though, he's my dad. He's stubborn and agravating, but I love him. That's why I trust you with him. I know that you'll make him happy." Abbie turned to her stepdaughter and wiped tears from her eyes. 

In the guest room, Lennie, Ed, Bryan, and Jack were getting ready to go downstairs. "I can't believe you wouldn't let us throw a bachelor party for you. It's not like we'd do anything wrong." "It would be in a bar, not really a good place for Lennie and I to be. Besides, don't want to do anything to make Abbie mad the night before our wedding." Bryan shook his head and laughed, "She does have a Texas-sized temper, but with that comes a Texas-sized heart. You'll take care of my baby girl, won't you, Jack?" He nodded as Bryan went to find his daughter. Ed shook his head and said, "Good luck, man." He went downstairs to wait. "Lennie, thanks for being here today. You know Abbie and I decided if something happened and you couldn't be here either, we'd postpone until you could. It's bad enough Adam couldn't get back in time." "Nervous?" "I'm just sixty years old, getting married to a woman my daughter's age, and did I mention Claire's daughter will live with us, too?" "Sixty years young, you ride a motorcycle to work, remember? Abbie may be your daughter's age, but you won't find someone else like her in sixty more years. Believe me, I've looked. Meggie's your daughter, too. She may look exactly like Claire, but acts like you, counselor. You three will be fine." "You really think so?" "Hey, man. I'd love to have a second chance at being a dad. Don't worry, I'll marry Abbie if you don't want to. Women like her don't come along every marriage. Believe me, I know." The friends laughed. "It's time, isn't it?" Lennie nodded and they went to stand in the living room. 

Cait walked to the tape player and pressed play. The strains of the instrumental My Heart Will Go On started playing as Abbie walked down the stairs. Jack was struck speechless, but managed to regain his composure as Abbie stood by him in front of her father. Abbie had wanted a civil ceremony with a judge marrying them, her father. They began the vows they'd written, Jack going first. "Abbie, I love you. You're the sunshine of my life, and the glue that holds me together. You've been there when Meggie was sick, when Cait got married, when Adam left, every time I've been afraid you've been there to help me. You're a perfect assistant, and I can't wait to live the rest of our lives together. Thank you for going the rest of the road with me." Abbie smiled and took his hand. "Jack, when I first started major crimes, I had nobody to talk to. You, Lennie, and Mike were my first friends and you're the reason I stayed in New York. My favorite times are the times we spend together. You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you. I love you." Cait played Breathe by Faith Hill while Jack and Abbie exchanged rings. "By the states of New York and Texas, I now pronounce you man and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride." Whistles and shouts rang from Lennie, Ed, and Mike, Cait began to cry, and Camilla and Nora smiled. They walked into the kitchen where they had barbequed ribs, a relish and cheese tray, and the cakes. Abbie and Cait got Abbie's cake for Jack out and Jack and Lennie got Jack's cake for Abbie out. "1…2…3!" The cakes were unveiled and laughter broke out. Abbie's cake was shaped like a motorcyle, Jack's cake was shaped like the state of Texas. "I had to bring a map to the bakery so they could see how to make it." Abbie shook her head, laughed, and kissed him. "EWWWW!" Lennie cried, covering Meggie's eyes. Ed shook his head and laughed. After the reception, the guests left, offering congratulations. Nora left first. "Congratulations, you two. I'm glad I got to see it. Abbie McCoy, it's going to take some time to get used to that." "I'm still Carmichael at work, and only at work." Nora smiled. "Congratualtions, Abbie. I wish Adam had been here to see this." Abbie's parents followed. "Congratulations, darling. I'm happy for you, I really am." "Coming from you, Mom, that means a lot. Thank you." She hugged her parents. "You're still my baby girl, you know that, right?" "I know, Daddy. I love you both." Ed and Lennie left next. "Congratulations, you two." "Yeah, congratulations. Jack, good luck." "Lennie, I'm not dying or leaving." "You say that now, but…" Abbie shook her head and hugged the old cop. "Thanks for everything, Lennie." "Sure, honey." Cait, Meggie, Sheena, and Mike left next. "I love you, Dad. Congratulations, Abbie, and good luck, you'll need it!" "Daddy, I'll see you Monday, right?" "Right after daycare, honey. Mike'll read you a book for sleeptime." "Okay. Bye, Abbie." "Bye, honey." "Abbie, are you sure you're still legally sane?" "Mike, stop it." They laughed and hugged. "Jack, what you told me at Cait's wedding holds true for you and Abbie." Jack saluted, "Yes, sir!" They watched their guests leave and walked back into the house. "McCoy?" "Yes." "What did you tell Mike?" "I told him I wished him and Cait all the happiness in the world, and if he hurt her, I'd really, really make him regret it." Mr. and Mrs. McCoy laughed and started their new beginnings with each other in their lives and in their arms.


End file.
